A constant current driver chip of a backlight driving circuit includes generally an over current protection (OCP) port and sets a corresponding threshold value of the OCP. If an output power of the backlight driving circuit is too high, circuit components may be damaged. The constant current driver chip may protect the backlight driving circuit by controlling the backlight driving circuit to turn off. A specific circuit diagram is shown in FIG. 1.
A typical constant current driver chip of the backlight driving circuit has only one threshold value of the OCP, and threshold value of the OCP is generally set according to a two-dimensional (2D) display mode. In a three-dimensional (3D) display mode, when the OCP is not triggered (namely the OCP threshold value is not reached) the output power of the backlight driving circuit is too high, which may damage the circuit components, and reduce working life of the backlight driving circuit.